Yuki
by Aiko Blue
Summary: Bersama satu dengus angkuh ia menatap marah ke arah Kazuya, seolah Kazuya turut andil dengan cuaca yang tidak bersahabat.


**Yuki**

 **Daiya no Ace** _belong's to_ **Terajima Yuuji**

 **Yuki** (c) **Aiko Blue**

 **.**

* * *

"Demi Tuhan, kenapa Tokyo dingin sekali, sih?"

Gerutuan itu membuat Kazuya menoleh, hanya untuk mendapati Eijun dengan wajah bersungut-sungut sedang menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya sambil meniupkan udara dari bibirnya yang mulai memutih. Beberapa kepingan salju mendarat di topi wool dan mantel tebalnya, kedua alisnya menukik tajam, kerut-kerut gelombang di antara jarak kedua mata, serta hidung yang memerah, Kazuya sukses dibuat menyeringai geli. Bertahun-tahun berlalu dan _pitcher_ asal Nagano itu sama sekali tak berubah dalam banyak hal.

"Salahmu sendiri begitu ceroboh sampai lupa membawa sarung tangan."

Eijun merespon dengan satu decakan sebal. Biji matanya bergulir ke arah arloji yang menggantung cukup tinggi di atas peron. Kemudian mulai mengutuk waktu yang seolah ikut membeku bersama musim dingin Tokyo yang mematikan. Kazuya dengan senang hati menjadi pendengar, suara berisik Eijun bagai penghangat otomatis yang membuat suhu tubuhnya tetap terjaga hingga ia tak mungkin mengalami hipotemia.

Lalu ia tiba pada momen dimana senggolan keras mendarat pada tubuh sebelah kiri, cukup untuk membuatnya mengerutkan alis dan menoleh. Menaruh atensi lebih pada Eijun yang secara tiba-tiba mengambil langkah merapat padanya lalu memberinya ceringaran super lebar ala iklan pasta gigi.

"Hei, _senpai_?"

Alis Kazuya makin berkerut dalam. Dengan cepat ia membaca situasi, menghitung seberapa persen ketulusan seoarang Eijun ketika dengan tiba-tiba memanggil namanya. Menarik kalkulasi akurat dan menciptakan deduksi yang membawanya pada sebuah kesimpulan.

"Boleh tidak aku—"

"Tidak." Sela Kazuya cepat. Tegas tanpa kompromi. Membuat Eijun yang tak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya hanya berkedip bengong memandangnya. "Pokoknya tidak." Tambahnya seolah menegaskan penolakan yang mutlak.

"Aku bahkan belum selesai bicara, Miyuki Kazuya!" Seru Eijun memprotes, mengabaikan beberapa pasang mata yang menoleh ke arah mereka akibat teriakannya.

Kazuya balik menatapnya dan tersenyum miring penuh kemenangan. "Kau mau pinjam sarung tanganku, kan?" Tembaknya telak, menikmati perubahan air muka Eijun yang bergetar kecil akibat terkejut juga bola matanya yang membesar. "Otakmu trasparan, tau." Dengan sedikit gemas menyentil kening Eijun hingga menimbulkan serentetan protes yang diabaikannya begitu saja.

"Argh! Kau ini menyebalkan, Miyuki Kazuya!" Eijun berhasil memaki, sayang tinjunya gagal mengantam dada bidang Kazuya karena pemuda berkacamata itu kelewat gesit hingga berhasil menangkap pergelangan tangannya lebih dulu. Hal yang membuat Eijun kian melipat bibir dan menekuk wajah tak senang.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang?" Sebelah alis Kazuya terangkat naik, semenetara Eijun mendengus jijik dan menarik tangannya kasar hingga terlepas dari cengraman Kazuya, mengambil tindakan bijak dengan memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku mantel tebalnya. Kazuya menghembuskan napas. "Sejak awal aku tidak menganjurkanmu ikut acara ini."

Eijun membuat gerakan merapatkan mantelnya, mengambil jarak setengah langkah menjauh dari Kazuya seolah ingin menegaskan bahwa ia masih kesal. Kemudian ia menatap tajam ke sepasang mata dibalik lensa Kazuya. "Mana mungkin aku tidak ikut?"

Kazuya memasang sebongkah senyum miring. "Sebegitu inginnya bertemu dengan Furuya?"

Eijun mencebik. "Jangan bodoh! Ini reuni tim bisbol Seidou!" Katanya berapi-api. "Sejak lulus aku hampir tak pernah bertemu dengan mereka lagi. Ini kesempatan emas, aku benar-benar mengharapkan pertemuan dengan Chris- _senpai_ ,Harucchi, Tetsu- _senpai_ , _Onii-san_ , Kuramochi- _senpai_ , Masuko- _senpai_ , bahkan juga Kenemaru dan yang lainnya!" Eijun mendesah begitu frustasi.

"Denganku?" Tawar Kazuya main-main. Mendatangkan gurat tatapan tak suka dan penolakan mutlak dari sepasang mata emas Eijun yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Tidak sama sekali." Katanya dengan getir. "Dan sialnya semua ekspetasiku itu malah berantakan karena salju turun terlalu lebat dan jam keberangkatan Ketera terpaksa _delay_!" Bersama satu dengus angkuh ia menatap marah ke arah Kazuya seolah Kazuya turut andil dengan cuaca yang tidak bersahabat. "Lebih parahnya lagi, aku justru harus terjebak di sini bersama kau, Miyuki Kazuya!"

Pelipis Kazuya berkerut, _bolehkah ia merasa sakit hati?_ Apa ia seburuk itu sampai mantan _kouhei_ -nya ini begitu tak sudi berdekatan dengannya di tengah guyuran salju?

"Pasti ini karena namamu Miyuki." Eijun mengerutkan alis dengan serius, menatap Kazuya seolah sedang menimang-nimang dan menyelidiki hal penting.

"Hah?"

"Benar, pasti ini salahmu. Namamu kan, Mi-Yuki. Yuki _(salju)_ itu datang kian lebat gara-gara kau! Semua salahmu!"

Kazuya butuh beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya terkekeh, antara gemas dan geli bercampur jadi satu. "Kenapa kau bodoh sekali? Astaga." Kazuya benar-benar tak habis pikir, hanya Eijun yang dapat menarik kesimpulan begitu ngawur dan bahkan _melupakan keadaannya_ sendiri. "Deduksimu cacat luar biasa, bahkan anak SD saja tidak akan berpikir serendah itu."

Dan kali ini Kazuya tak sempat mengelak ketika dengan cekatan Eijun menggerakkan satu kakinya untuk menendang tulang keringnya cukup keras hingga menimbulkan ngilu yang merambat secara nyata serta membuat rintihan sakit lolos dari bibirnya. Eijun tersenyum jahat dan penuh kepuasan memandangnya, dan dengan menekan segala amarah, Kazuya memilih untuk bertindak lebih dewasa dengan tak membalas serta membiarkan kedua telinganya disuguhi rentetan kalimat dan umpatan jengkel Eijun sampai beberapa menit kedepan.

"OI, MIYUKI!"

Keduanya serentak menoleh. Di arah jam tiga, dua orang berdiri melambaikan tangan ke arah mereka. Lengkap dengan mantel tebal, serta syal yang melingkari leher. Seseorang di antaranya bertubuh besar dan satu lainnya memiliki rambut hijau gelap. Kazuya menyeringai, bahkan kicauan Eijun bungkam seketika dan berganti dengan perubahan ekprsei kilat yang begitu antusias. Kazuya melirik ke arahnya dan mendengus. Berbaik kembali ke sumber suara yang meneriakkan namanya lalu melambaikan tangan.

"Kuramochi- _senpai_! Zono- _senpai_!" Eijun berteriak ribut, matanya berbinar-binar sebelum akhirnya ia berlari begitu saja ke arah dua mantan seniornya. Sama sekali telah melupakan Kazuya yang sudah berbaik hati mendengarkan semua omelannya.

Kazuya merapatkan mantel, menyadari betapa dinginnya udara Tokyo ketika melihat uap putih keluar dari bibirnya. Dengan satu tarikan napas ia mengambil langkah untuk menusul Eijun yang kini tengah mendapat _sambutan hangat_ dari senior terdekatnya, Kuramochi.

"Yo, Kuramochi, Zono." Kazuya mengulas senyum begitu sampai di hadapan kedua temannya. Dibalas dengan rangkulan erat oleh Zono dan seringai angkuh oleh Kuramochi yang masih sibuk mengunci pergerakan Eijun dengan kedua lengannya.

"Lepaskan aku, Mochi- _senpai_! Ugh, aku tidak bisa bernapas!" Eijun meronta, yang mendatangkan deru tawa dari ketiga mantan seniornya.

"Wah, Bakamura! Kau masih saja cerewet, ya?" Disusul gelak tawa dan cubitan gemas di pipi kanan Eijun setelahnya. Alis Kazuya berkerut, desiran rasa tak suka muncul begitu saja tanpa bisa dicegah ketika melihat dan mendengar betapa luwesnya perlakukan Kuramochi pada Eijun.

"Kau tidak banyak berubah, Sawamura." Timpal Zono, tangan besarnya bergerak ke arah puncak kepala Eijun dan mengusap topi woolnya hingga membuat butir salju di sana berjatuhan. Mata Kazuya intens mengamati tiap gerak-geriknya, mencoba menetralkan perasan tak suka yang menyergap relung hatinya secara tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa kalian bisa ada di sini?" Ia berhasil menemukan suara. Ingin mengganti topik cepat-cepat agar dua perhatian temannya tidak lagi terfokus pada Eijun.

Kuramochi melirik, melepaskan Eijun yang kini setengah terbatuk. "Chris- _senpai_ yang menyuruh kami. Sesuai dugaan, karena kalian belum datang, pasti ini masalah jadwal kereta akibat cuaca buruk. Kami datang untuk menjemput." Kuramochi menjelaskan secara umum, sementara Zono mengangguk tanda pembenaran.

"Kalian penyelamat!" Ujar Eijun dengan haru dan penuh semangat. "Aku nyaris putus asa karena terjebak dengan Miyuki Kazuya di sini."

"Hey!"

"Cih, dasar Bakamura." Kuramochi menguluarkan _hotpack_ dari saku mantelnya dan melempar benda itu tepat ke arah dada Eijun. "Pakai itu, Bocah!"

Mata Eijun berbinar, sementara diam-diam mata Kazuya menyipit skeptis. Terlebih ketika dengan polosnya Eijun berterima kasih sambil merangkul ramah Kucamochi. Keegoisan datang membombardir dan tak terkendali. Rasa tak suka dan tusukan cemburu yang berusaha ia matikan kala melihat Eijun begitu akrab dengan Kuramochi.

"Sebaiknya kita cepat," Kazuya berujar diplomatis. "Makin dingin di sini. Bisa-bisa jalan raya ikut tertutup salju." Dan seolah aura seorang kapten itu masih melekat padanya, ketiga pasang mata itu menoleh padanya dan mengangguk setuju. Melangkah bersama meninggalkan peron dengan sedikit terburu-buru.

Kazuya memilih untuk berjalan di belakang, mengamati dengan seksama betapa hangatnya sambutan Zono dan Kuramochi pada Eijun. Tak lepas memandangi gelembung rasa senang dan penerimaan yang tersalur lewat interaksi ketiganya. Ia mencoba berpikir, mengapa Eijun selalu berhasil menarik perhatian semua orang? Sejak berada di Seidou, bocah itu selalu dikelilingi banyak orang. Semua orang menempel padanya hingga Kazuya rasanya sulit sekali untuk mencari celah dan masuk. Memori Kazuya mendadak berkelana dalam keping-keping masa lalunya. Menyortir dan menggali ulang setiap bongkah kenangan akan masa remajanya yang sembilan puluh persen hanya berisi bisbol.

Sampai tiba saat secara mendadak Eijun salah mengambil pijakan, hingga dengan ceroboh ia hilang keseimbangan, limbung dan nyaris saja terpeleset jatuh andai Kazuya tidak dengan sigap menangkap sikunya dan menahan tubuhnya.

Keempatnya berhenti. Mata Eijun terpejam rapat sementara punggungnya kini bersandar pada dada bidang Kazuya. Kuramochi dan Zono tampaknya masih berusaha membaca situasi yang baru saja terjadi. Sementara Kazuya berusaha menahan pijakannya sekaligus juga bobot tubuh Eijun.

"Eh?" Eijun akhirnya mebuka mata, berkedip-kedip bingung dan mendongak hingga bertemu dengan seringai tipis Kazuya. Buru-buru ia menguatkan pijakan dan menarik diri.

"Ceroboh seperti biasanya." Cemooh Kazuya tak kenal ampun. Mengundang tatapan membunuh dan umpatan lolos dari belah bibir Eijun. Tapi Kazuya memilih untuk mengabaikan, bersama senyum yang tak lepas di bibirnya ia menarik satu tangan Eijun. Mengenggamnya erat dan tak bermaksud melepaskan.

"Apa-apaan? Lepaskan!" Eijun memprotes, namun warna merah mulai merambat di kedua pipinya tak berhasil disembunyikan jelas menciptakan anomali.

Senyum Kazuya melebar dan dipermanis. "Pertama, jalannya licin." Katanya dengan jelas. Menikmati bagaimana warna merah itu kian menjalar sampai ke telinga Eijun ketika tangan mereka saling bertautan. "Kedua, kau terlalu ceroboh untuk berjalan sendirian." Kazuya mulai melangkah, yang membuat Eijun mau tak mau mengikuti dengan patuh.

"Dan ketiga," Langkah Kazuya terhenti. Pemuda berkacamata itu meloleh ke arah Kuramochi dan Zono yang masih membeku di tempat. "Dia bukan lagi Sawamura Eijun." Katanya dengan sedikit nada kesombongan. "Namanya sekarang Miyuki Eijun. Kalian ingat itu?"

"K-ka.. zuya!" Eijun tergagap, tak tahu bagaimana harus bereaksi. Wajahnya kini merah padam, salah tingkah akan kelakuan Kazuya sebelumnya.

"Berhenti memanggilnya Sawamura atau Bakamura." Katanya absolut, nada bangga tercermin dengan bagaimana caranya berbicara. Peringatan keras, titik-titik arogansi, serta sulur-sulur keegoisan yang berkali lipat lebih membekukan serta tajam dari musim dingin di Tokyo.

Kuramochi akhirnya mendengus. "Kalau begitu aku panggil apa?" Tantangnya main-main, tetap tersenyum dan mengambil langkah menyusul . "Eijun?"

"Cari mati."

"Cih, dasar posesif."

* * *

 **fin**

* * *

 **a/n:** Hai, Aiko baru di fandom ini :) Salam kenal, semuaaa...

sungguh ku benci Kazuya tapi ku cinta dia, perasaan macam apa ini? Emang kelihatannya Eijun lebih baik kalo sama Chris, tapi Kazuya tidak mungkin dabaikan/dia galau.

Terima kasih sudah membaca, sempatkan _review_ , oke? ;)


End file.
